


Danganronpa:International Slaughterfest

by TimeLordHatKid1234



Category: Daganronpa
Genre: Fanganronpa, Gen, danganronpa - Freeform, killing game, monokuma - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:33:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21604570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimeLordHatKid1234/pseuds/TimeLordHatKid1234
Summary: Danganronpa:International Slaughterfest, is a Danganronpa story which takes place in an alternate universe, where all but Monokuma himself do not exist. Henceforth, there will be an entirely new cast of characters to follow. The story follows Betha O' Sullivan as she and two other major players, Charlotte Godwin and Alexander Sokolov, along with everyone else, arrive at Hope Manor to better represent their country, and benefit the world through their newfound education. However, what they find within is not the smiling and welcoming faces of the teachers, staff, and two hosts...no...they find death and misery, and are trapped with the animatronic bear himself, Monokuma.It is up to Betha and the rest of her friends to find a way to break free of the Mansion's shackles, all while more people are picked off, and she must improve her trial skills over time, lest she and everyone else perish at the end. However, there is another dark secret lurking within, and this killing game may be more than what it seems...
Relationships: n/a
Kudos: 1





	1. Welcome to Hope Manor

**Author's Note:**

> This story is rated M because of its level of violence, swearing, and the odd bit of fanservice (I.E., swimsuit scenes and underwear scenes, though these barely happen at all, and some arent even necessarily sexual.).
> 
> This story will feature various themes of nationalism, and do its best to provide equal honors to every culture involved. As the title implies, the cast is HIGHLY diverse, coming from all across the globe, from the shores of Japan, to Brazil and Hawaii, to even various parts of Africa. As such, I hope that every international reader who finds this story will think I did their culture justice, although be forewarned, I do focus more on their character than culture.

**Danganronpa:International Slaughterfest**

**By:TimeLordHatKid1234**

The plane flew across a bright and sunny sky, the summer season had just started and everything seemed just right. On the plane, sat 18 students of various nationalities and origins. Each one of them would represent not just their country, but their continent, and the potential that it held for the future. These young men and women came from all over the world, from the USA to Japan, from Germany to India, and so on. One of these students had a window seat, staring out the window and smiling, thinking to herself about whether or not she was in a deep dream or in reality. This student was named Betha O' Sullivan, the Ultimate Fencer from Ireland, and a young girl of 16 years. She brushed her short, curly black hair, and had bright blue eyes. She was wearing a green hoodie just in case it got rainy or cold somehow, blue pants, black boots, and had a prosthetic left hand which she constantly moved and fiddled with to get used to it. She opened and closed it as her neighboring passenger tapped her shoulder.

“Hey, you okay?” The young man asked, Betha turning to face her neighbor. She smiled and nodded, “Aye, I am! No need to worry your self, friend.” The young man of bronze skin, Arab descent, and of 17 years of age, nodded and smiled back, “Good good. My name is Mohammad Nasir, the Ultimate Chef. I know you MIGHT be aware but...” he began before Betha chuckled in response. “Aye, most Ultimates tend to know their worth of info about other Ultimates I reckon. Your food is probably HEAVENLY! Think you can fix me a meal when we get to Ultimanor?” She asked with stars in her eyes.

“Hahaha! Fine fine, just dont drool over the thought of my infamous Eastern Volcano Pasta.” he replied half jokingly. The young man was dressed in a black t shirt and khaki pants with a Muslim cap. Meanwhile, other conversations sprung up throughout the plane as the ride got ever closer to it's destination. A muscular Egyptian girl in a simple white tank top and black shorts with short dread-lock hair was talking to a Frenchman who seemed to be nerding out about airplanes, with the Egyptian looking amused as they spoke with eachother.

Elsewhere on the plane, a Ugandan man was offering his wisdom to an English girl who scoffed at him after talking down to her Danish neighbor. Said Danish neighbor was a young and nervous woman who clutched a wooden doll close to her chest, looking nervous and generally upset by the English girls outburst at her. “This is quite a varied flight...but it makes sense given the program.” Nasir noted as he and Betha looked around the plane, trying to get a glimpse of the other passengers. They would see several more people doing their business, relaxing, talking, the standard fare. As they got back into their seats, the flight captain spoke up.

“Attention passengers, this is your captain speaking, cliché as that opener sounds. We are having some turbulence issues, but rest assured our destination is near and this issue should go away shortly. Thank you for being patient and meeting up at the bosses airport in Japan, and boarding our flight. We hope you have had a relaxing flight, and hope you enjoy yourselves at Hope Manor.” the Captain concluded with a few kind words being said by the passengers in return. One of them, an American man, spoke up and asked, “Well then, now that we're almost there, what are y'all hoping to accomplish when we get to that manor?”

“Well American,” the English girl began with a scoff, “if you must know, my refined self plans to create the ultimate statue of all, the finest representation of England and our proud history, and another statue dedicated to the worlds first generation Ultimates, my heroes.” she explained, almost swooning over her supposed dream.

“Well that sounds lovely miss Charlotte!” He said with a smile. “Wait, you know me? I'm surprised you took the time to research some of us, and what a lovely lady you picked to research. Surely you are aware of my first ever building project then?” She asked, interest piqued in the American. “Well, first of all, m' name is Jonathan Cunningham, and second, I remember your attempt to create a museum that...sadly got rejected.” He mentioned. “Yes, yes, it was unfortunate that the government wouldn't approve the project, but they didn't have much reason to. Now that I know you have some taste, perhaps I may give you the honor of speaking to me later.” She said with pride and snark. Jonathan had a black suit on with a black bowtie, while Charlotte had a red and white frilly top with an equally frilly red skirt, as well as short blonde hair done up nice and proper like a typical fair lady.

A bald Ugandan man in a white kanzu outfit, essentially a thin robe-like outerwear that is partially see-through and loose, spoke up and said, “Well look at that...a bond is already forming. I hope we all bond well with each other, and may we learn just a bit more about ourselves at Ultimanor.” Betha smiled and nodded, “Aye, I second that notion!”, “Oh get over yourselves you stupid ninnies.” a Russian man said shaking his head. “I get that you want to be comrades and whatnot, but stop being such nicey nicey drivel. We're here to grab the torch as the next generation of hope, if we falter because you were all too busy treating this like some luxury vacation, then what does that say for the future? It could still go well enough, but we would be known as those who wasted a good opportunity.”

The passengers looked over at the Russian man, perplexed by his response. “I said all that I needed to say to this plane, don't make me say it again, but far harsher.” he finished, slumping back down in his seat and tapping his first aid kit. “The Ultimate Doctor...I thought he'd be softer spoken then that.” Betha said to Nasir with a shrug. “Well, I guess...we were wrong to assume his personality. I have literally zero words of substance to add to that.” Nasir responded. With that said, the rest of the passengers went back to their conversations. The Russian in question had an open doctors coat with a blue suit underneath with a normal black tie.

Eventually, a storm started to pick up outside, thus prompting the captain to speak to the passengers. “Uhh, this is your captain speaking, do not be alarmed by the unexpected thunderstorm, this company has seen worse storms and we have made it through them just fine, just relax.” He said, a few of the weaker willed passengers shaking in their seats or whimpering. The braver passengers simply muttered among themselves, when one of them spoke up finally. “Honestly, you shouldn't be so worried, if any of you were paying attention, this is one of the most advanced passenger planes in the entire world.” said a young Chinese man with spiky box-top hair and a mustache, wearing a leather jacket and wearing a tank top underneath which says “Lei Xiaolong” and has a yellow Chinese dragon design coiled around the shirt.

“I doubt that a violent storm is going to bring this lightning resistant plane to the ground. And yes, I said lightning _resistant_.” he then finished, raising a finger to emphasize his point. “Yeah, what he said! I believe it!” said a Hawaiian girl in a flowing yellow skirt and midriff exposing top with matching exotic black ink designs based around Hawaiian mythology, and short straight black hair with a flower in it. “See? She understands perfectly. We will be fi-” but as soon as the Chinese man began to speak, the plane was soon filled with pink gas, causing everyone to cough and feel woozy. “W-whazza...what is...happen...ing....urgh...” Betha groaned, passing out in her seat along with everyone else.

Only hours later would the group awaken, groaning and rubbing their heads and other various recovering body motions, motions of pure irritation and agony. Betha herself would slowly get to her feet and, upon looking up, saw it, a beautiful manor with an equally lovely front yard...the one and only Hope Manor. They had arrived alright...but what on Earth just happened...?

The rest of the passengers would get up in due time, each taking a moment to marvel at the great five story manor, five floors of beauty and sophistication sat right there in front of them as they all gawked in amazement. One of them suddenly piped up and said, “Wait, did we not just die in a plane crash? Why are we here? What happened to us?” the Philipino lad said in a panic.

Charlotte would dust off her dress and shake her head, “Will you stop running around like a headless chicken? We obviously survived and were brought here. I don't know how, but we were, and I wouldn't be complaining about our survival now would I?” she said, trying to be reasonable with the Philipino.

“Look, you're telling me that we didn't die and now the Hope Manor is our heaven? Or limbo or wherever the heck we are?” he questioned back.

“I may be an atheist,” Bentley started, “but I don't think Heaven would take on such a random form as the Hope Manor now would it Crisanto?” he pointed out, putting his hands on his hips after readjusting his glasses.

“Oh shit, you're Bentley aren't you? How could I forget? You made that freaky ass animatronic horror attraction in Canada! Why the hell would you know about me?” Crisanto said.

“Because I actually have hobbies besides tinkering. I like music videos and you make me die inside every time I see you bust a move, because I dance about as well as your cliché white boy in a high school flick, from America.” he said with a chuckle. Crisanto had been wearing a simple black tank top and shorts, with a backwards black hat to match. He had a buzz cut hairstyle and freckles to boot. Bentley was wearing stained overalls and a green t-shirt underneath, as well as the aforementioned glasses. Bentley also has dirty blonde hair that is curly.

A Mexican woman fixed her hair and put her mystics head veil back on. “Well, this whole thing is more loco then a mental patient...I can't believe I didn't predict this...and I'm the Ultimate Fortune Teller.” she grumbled, shaking her head and folding her arms. The Mexican woman had a crimson dress with a crimson mouth and head veil that matched well with her long brown hair and smooth bronze skin. “I am glad to meet all of you, even if it could be in a less...confusing way.” She said, smiling regardless of the mass confusion.

“Your sentiment is appreciated, but I don't think some fancy fortune telling could have predicted us surviving a plane crash...and being mysteriously unharmed at that. This whole thing reeks of illogical poison.” Bentley said, looking visibly frustrated now as he looked around.

“At the very least we made it to the manor, why don't we head inside? We can tell them what happened and maybe meet our rescuers!” The Hawaiian spoke up, starting to run over to the manor with gusto.

“W-wait, don't go running in without us!” a young Australian man in a black tank top, boxing shorts and long blonde hair called as he ran after her, having a difficult time catching up with the surprisingly quick-footed Hawaiian.

“Well, we may as well go in while we still can.” Betha suggested to the group, most of which nodded in agreement as they entered through the open gate. Once they were through, they saw a beautiful statue-fountain of a wise Indian woman with water flowing from her eyes and other spouts around her, with a soft smile and wearing a Hindu Nun outfit. The statue was sculpted to have her sitting in deep meditation, and to many of them, it radiated with a sort of motherly and welcoming warmth.

Betha and Nasir walked side by side as they admired the garden, which had flowers from all over the world, as well as trees and other exotic plants as well. “Wow, not only is this place a symbol of hope...it's a symbol of world unity as well...well, that's how I interpret it. Sorry if that sounded too cheesy.” Betha said, scratching the back of her head sheepishly.

“Nonsense, it was a beautiful comparison, Betha, and quite accurate in many ways. Besides, I heard lines so cheesy, it belongs in the 'advanced dairy' aisle.” He joked in response, chuckling. The two then entered the Ultimanor and were greeted by a beautiful main room.

It was a large open space with a beautiful shining floor made of the finest cherry wood, with a chandelier hanging high and a set of twin stairs that lead to an upper level with twin doors leading to another room. There are two doors on either side of the room, with the double door entrance being the last set respectively. The students piled in and looked around, noticing that the floor had a painted design which resembled that of a sun with only seven flares sticking out instead of an even eight or ten like in most pictures of a sun. These flares had painted faces on each of them, of different people who were of various racial origins, symbolizing their world wide unity. There were framed pictures of the mansions prior hosts that lined the main room, from left to right, starting with the Indian woman featured on the statue outside, and ending with a portrait of a Japanese man with long black hair and a suit. “Hm...how intriguing. I assume this must be the portrait of Kai Miyamoto, the current host of Ultimanor.” Charlotte inquired, rubbing a finger along the outline of the portrait, taking care not to touch the picture itself.

“Ah, Kai Miyamoto! My father used to work with him about a decade ago, so he actually became the host after all!” the Japanese girl said, clapping her hands excitedly. “I simply cannot wait to meet him!” She continued, before clearing her throat smiling. “Oh, sorry, my name is Mikoto Suzumiya, it is a pleasure and an honor to meet all of you.” She greeted with a bow. She wore a standard issue Japanese schoolgirl outfit, befitting of her role as student, but not quite as much her profession of florist. That said, Betha wasn't representative of her ultimate visually either.

“Wowowowowoooow! This place is _super_ fancy!” The Hawaiian girl said as she twirled around happily. “Since we're introducing ourselves, my name is Kaimana Kalani, it's nice to meet you, all of you!” she said with a giggle. Kaimana had a yellow midriff-bearing top thats tied up with floral patterns on it, with a matching summer skirt on the bottom and sandals to boot.

“Oh have mercy... you are going to be an excitable hand full, aren't you?” a Brazilian man, likely the oldest member of the group, said with a tip of his hat. “I am Geraldo Sanchez, professional Equestrian in the making, and sadly without a horse recently. I see the plane crash didn't end in any...injuries. Thank the Lord for that eh?” he said with a charming smile. He had a mustache, ten gallon hat, and had been wearing standard horse riding gear, for equestrian events, save for a helmet which he seemed to be missing.  
  
  


“I still can't believe we were somehow unharmed in the slightest, it truly is a miracle without explanation. Though I guess that's how miracles work...” The Frenchman said, readjusting his flight cap and lifting his goggles. Along with this, he had a classical flight jacket and matching pants. He also had the French flag sewn onto the back of his jacket. He then went over to the rest of the group and smiled, “My name is Florence Le Bel, pilot in training who wishes to become a stunt pilot and perhaps join the French Airforce. I have yet to fully decide but I assure you that our time at this mansion will help in that regard. It is nice to meet you all.”

“I am the mysterious fortune teller, the wisest mystic in all of Mexico, and the only legitimate fortune teller around! I am...” She posed with her legs crossed, palm placed over her forehead and another stuck out with two fingers and her thumb held up as if casting a spell. “Carmelita De La Cruz! May my words forever guide my people into a brighter future!” She said in a grandiose way, accent proud and shining through her every word.

Kaimana clapped excitedly and hopped in place. “Tell my fortune, tell my fortune! Am I rich in the future? Am I going to find out I'm descended from Maui? Tell me!” She said as she hopped over and held her hand. Carmelita blinked in surprise at the energetic girl and chuckled. “Later, later, right now we should be focused less on gawking at the manor and more on both introducing each other and finding the host. I promise to tell it later, just...relax amiga.”  
  


Afterwords, more of the youths started to join in on the conversation, mostly out of courtesy but some were genuinely open to making friends. This time, the Russian spoke up and said, “Although I somewhat detest your overly casual nature right now, I figure it is the right thing to introduce myself. I am Alexander Sokolov, prodigious medical practitioner, and the Ulltimate Doctor to boot. I come here to complete my studies and to hopefully finish my possible cure to cancer once and for all.” He explained, clutching his first aid kit tightly in his hand. “If any of you want to take this seriously, then feel free to let me know.” he then said, before leaving the circle shortly afterwords to look at the large portraits on the walls.

Betha decided to then introduce herself to the group, “My name is Betha O' Sullivan, a fencer from Ireland, pleased to meet you all. I hope we all bond well as we work to obtain the Torch of Hope from our elder generation!” She said, holding a thumbs up with her prosthetic hand.

“Good God, what happened to your arm? Why is a good third of it replaced with a prosthetic?” Carmelita said in shock, with Bentley eyeing it up as well. “I am so sorry to see that you needed such a thing in the first place!” Betha simply chuckled in response and explained.

“Honestly, it's no big deal. I got the thing very recently and I'm still trying to get used to it, but for what it's worth, I like it so far. It's one of the most advanced and expensive prosthetic hands around, and I had to pay for it with me tournament money.” she said, waving her prosthetic hand's fingers around as if to test its capabilities out.

Alexander sighed, stepping aside and grumbling under his breath as the rest of them mingled. He leaned against a wall, still holding onto his first aid kit. Suddenly, a Korean girl spoke up, wearing what can only be described as the most fabulous clothing in the entire group. She had a sparkly puffy purple suit, pants, and absurd face paint, like an abstract nightmare that isn't actually scary. “Goodness gracious, such a marvellous mansion, oh how I cannot WAIT to change the face of fashion! Soon, the freedom of creativity will be accepted by all, even the most absurd of art will finally be socially acceptable, and I will be its spearhead! Oh joyous day!” she said dramatically, getting the group to look at her. “My name is Ong So-Ri, Korean supermodel and fashion genius to boot, I hope we become fine friends at this mansion.”

The once quiet Danish girl spoke up at last, raising her hand and saying. “W-well, if I may ask...I-I dont do well with social interaction...I just want to s-study and go...please let me have my privacy...” she requested with a sigh, hoping people would get the point. “M-my name is Mary Truelsen...I'm not that interesting...” she said, dusting off her simple yellow and white dress, which resembled that of a village girl's attire from the middle ages. She also had long brown hair that was simple and straight.

“Don't worry love, I'll make sure none of those big bad people hurt ya! Not that I think any of you are bad of course...except maybe mister Russian over there.” Crisanto said, chuckling at his own roast. “Keep talking, and I'll be giving you a prostate exam with a pipe.” Alexander barked back, sparking a few of the other students saying “Oooooooo!”, while Betha said, “Oh come on, don't be _that_ mean Alexander.

“I will be realistic as I want, and I can't stand most of you right now, so piss off! Let's just behave like adults and wait for our esteemed host already.” he said, trying ever so hard to contain his own temper. Alexander was certainly refined, but he was starting to grow visibly annoyed at the group, no matter how well meaning they were.

Before anyone else could say anything, they were immediately alerted to a banging sound on the top of the balcony, with two sets of stairs leading up to both it and the second floor. “What the heck was that? Did the host slam the door or something?” asked Crisanto. Finally, after more shuffling and doors opening and closing, they finally laid eyes upon their host. However, the first red flag was waved when their host wasn't Kai Miyamoto, but rather, a small black and white animatronic teddy bear...what the hell?

“Helloooooooooooooo students! Welcome to the beautiful, the one, the only, the totally insaney, pinky and the brainy, HOPE MANOR!” the bear said, twirling around and posing with joy. This was met with deafening silence from the group below, before being broken by the words of one. “So...” Charlotte began, putting a hand under her chin, “Are you perhaps an example of machinery at this mansion? I must say love, you are truly an impressive piece of hardware.” she reasoned, perhaps bringing calm to the group. “Robot, plush toy, I am just a bear, no two ways about it...but I do have two skin colors if that counts for anything.”

“It doesn't, now where the hell is Mr. Miyamoto?” Alexander asked, glaring daggers at the monochrome bear toy...thing. “Geeze, I gotta admire your eagerness to start, but you see...there's something we need to talk about before we get started with your new life here in the mansion.” Monokuma said, shrugging and shaking his head slowly. “And...what would that be?” Carmelita inquired, making a similar pose to Charlotte's. “Well...Kai and Benson are a bit...down in the dumps, sick, out of commission you might say.”, he explained, snickering to himself.

“Well, can you like...go get them for us, erm...please?” Jonathan asked, seemingly nervous at this point. Some of the group took notice and felt nervous themselves, like some sort of dread was about to wash over the group. “Well, your wish is my command but uhh...they really did come down with something serious so dont be too surprised if they look...less than stellar. Upupupupupu...oh wow I haven't laughed like that in ages.” he said, trotting off to go grab something from another room.

“Well then...while he's gone, may I politely ask what the fuck we just saw?” Mark, an Australian, asked, scratching the back of his head in utter confusion and bafflement. He had long blonde hair wrapped in a bun, and was wearing jogging pants and a jogging sweater. Mark's comment started a whole bunch of in-group murmuring, one of them responding to Mark directly, “Well, obviously it has to be some sort of animatronic, something I wish to study once our studies begin.” Bentley explained, shaking his head at the nervousness of some of his peers.

“Dude, we're in the year 2022, not 2200! I doubt robots would look and sound that lifelike and smooth!” said Crisanto, questioning the validity of the claim. “Crisanto, you underestimate humanity and our desire to advance. We are in one of the most rapidly advancing eras in human history, we already have robots in development, and even a few simple bots for home usage by the common folk, such as Alexa for example.” Bentley began, turning to face Crisanto with his arms folded. “Ergo, it is not too far of a stretch to say that this thing was built by international funding, which makes me wonder what other contraptions may exist here...” he said, softening his tone to that of wonder and curiosity.

Betha herself simply took all of this information in, not sure of what to say herself. She continued to fidget with her prosthetic to pass the time, wishing she had a pencil or straw to do it with instead. “Aye...Nasir,” she began, Nasir turning to face his new friend with a smile. “why is everyone so tense all of a sudden? It makes no sense, that bear isn't so scary to me.” she said, trying to rationalize the situation. “Well my friend, it should be said that we just got here, and even with that little teddy bear being our intro-man, we're about to embark on our own journey that will change not just our own lifes, but the lives of other people all across the globe. Factor in having to represent their nation well, and some of us may be more tense than others.” Nasir said, facing Alexander and pointing at him. “That probably explains part of why Alexander is such a prude.” he joked with a chuckle, Betha laughing along with him.

“Right right, that makes sense, haha...” she said, wiping her eyes with her organic hand. “Mgh, stupid sleepies, I thought I got rid of em...” she said, dusting her hands off. Five minutes later, the bear finally came back with a big projector, aiming it at the floor below and saying, “Here, let me pull up a video for you guys. I warn you though, they seem to be... _drowning_ in their sorrow. Hehehehehe... _”_ he said, turning on the projector beaming it onto the floor, a shockingly clear picture of two men limply floating underwater in a death cage being presented to the shock and dismay of the group.

“W-w-what? Y-you better just be playing a bad joke, there's no way they could _really_ be...dead, right?” asked Bentley, no longer so confident. He was smart enough to figure out that they were most likely dead, or at the very least they were two dummies...which was actually the least likely outcome. Either way, the whole group was shocked to their core to see this.

“Oh yes-sir-ree-bob! Those men are dead as a doorknob, and now I finally have you all where I want you as well! Ohhhh I'm so excited I might just squeal like a school girl!” he said, clearing his throat and continuing with, “But I er...wont do that. Instead, allow me to tell you my true name...” he then did a flip and landed onto the floor below. He chuckled and said, “My name is Monokuma, the beacon of despair, and the very being that will break you apart! One by one, I will watch you break down and crumble, as the last generation of hope dies around me.”

“Not if I have anything to say about it you stupid little cunt-wagon!!!” Mark said, roaring as he ran forward and tried to kick Monokuma into a wall. “MARK, DON'T!!” Shouted Charlotte, but before she could stop him, Monokuma jumped into the air and delivered a wind-draining punch to Mark's gut, sending him rocketing back and knocking over several other members of the group. Although he was fine, he was certainly suffering right now. “A-aarghh! What the f-fuck was tha-ACK!” he said, wheezing for air as he and others were helped to their feet by their peers.

“Rule number one...NEVER hurt the headmaster...you limey fuck.” Monokuma said with a grin. “Now then, if you're done whining and moaning, I would like to explain my terms now.”

“Alright Monokuma...what are your terms.” Alexander said, squinting less out of hatred and more out of curiosity at the creature now. “Well then...at least one of you can see reason! Alrighty buckaroos, lets get down to business!” Monokuma said, clearing his throat and explaining himself. “You see, I've locked down all exits to the mansion for the time being. While the outdoor areas of the mansion perimeter will be revealed to you over time, you will only have access to the first two floors of the mansion for the time being.”

“Now,” he continued, stretching before saying, “you may be saying to yourselves, 'but Monokuma, how do we unlock more locations in the manor?'. To this I say...you gotta kill eachother.” to which the group tensed up once again, worse than before. “Thats right, you friggin heard me buckos! Kill, your, peers! Strangle them, stab them, bludgeon them, poison or shoot them, do whatever you can! Once a person or two, AND ONLY UP TO TWO, DONT BE A GREEDY BASTARD! But yeah, once a person has been murdered, we will host a class trial to determine who the real killer was!”

“And what, pray tell, is the point of this trial? What's the reward and consequence, you sick fuck?” Alexander asked, hand raised. “Well, I'm glad you asked mister Sokolov! You see,” Monokuma began eagerly once more, “If the correct killer is discovered and proven guilty, then they will be executed posthaste! But if you guess the wrong killer, I will trim the fat _big time_ and kill everyone _except_ the killer, who will not only get to go free, but earn a special reward and offer from yours truly! Now then...are there any _more_ questions?”

The group once again stared in silence, each one showing a different level of shock and fear, visible or otherwise. This...this couldn't be real...could it? Why...why was this happening? This all happened so fast and yet...it all went so horribly wrong just the same! Regardless, their silence was more than enough for Monokuma to say, “Good! Now then, I shall take my leave! Before you go, you should take a rule booklet from the box I left on the balcony when I brought that projector with me, sayonara kiddos!”

And with that, he left in a puff of smoke, leaving everyone to process...what...the...fuck...just...happened.


	2. Lovely Mansion, Rancid Hour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being introduced to the Killing Game, the group is on edge, and has begun to scatter and explore the mansion, with many of them breaking off into groups and befriending one another. While some of them are still fairly upbeat, they are all aware that this may not be a bluff, and should be careful going forward. Betha will spend her time getting to know some of her peers, and exploring the Mansion. The Mansion is mostly locked off to the group, and will only have more areas open to them if they comply and start killing each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note how I have yet to fully describe and introduce many of the characters, this is something I am fully aware of, and I will dedicate the beginning of Chapter 3 (and possibly a description sub-chapter) to fully introducing the cast for good. Think of it like this, they barely got their bearings, got told they were in a killing game, and not everyone has had a chance to get to know one another. Perhaps SOMEONE should sit the group down and have a chat....?

**Remaining Students:18/18**

**Mood:Highly Tense**

**Morale:Below Average**

**Hope/Despair: Despair 1/10**

**Weather:Clear**

It was at that very moment when the initial shock had settled down that the students finally took a moment to breathe and...function in general. Betha and the rest of the group decided to scatter around the mansion and explore it, unanimously, without any need to say it out loud. Alexander made the first move and said, “Well...we better get our bearings, if any of you want to follow, be my guest...just don't be annoying.”, as he went straight towards the right hallway.

“I should probably check upstairs...” Charlotte said, walking up to the second floor. After this, everyone pretty much scattered, trying desperately not to scream their lungs out at their dire situation, though some whimpers did escape them. Betha herself took a deep breath and went straight ahead, under the balcony and into the lounge room, which had two glass doors at the end of it. Obviously, these were locked, with little Monokuma shaped knobs replacing the original doorknobs. In the room, was a simple set up with a large couch, two chairs beside it, and all of them facing a lounge table and a flat screen T.V.

The current students in the room were: Carmelita, Marcus, Crisanto, and Jonathan.

Betha decided to talk to Carmelita first, who had been on her own in a state of deep focus, sitting in meditation. “Aye, Carmelita, was it? Mind havin' a chat?” Betha asked, drawing the attention of Carmelita who opened one eye at her. Carmelita slowly rose to her feet and smiled beneath her mouth veil, which didn't truly obscure her mouth due to it being see-through. “Hola amiga, I see you are one of the few who are so...level-headed after such dreadful news. I admit, even I am a bit unnerved by the visual depiction of our hosts deaths. It almost seems so...unreal.” She said, drifting off and shuddering.

“Aye, that shook me to me very core, but you know what counters that for me?” Betha asked, putting her prosthetic hand on her hip. “The fact that I believe that no one here will go through with killing for that psychopath, Monokuma. I have faith in humanity that is nearly unrivaled after all!” She said, pumping her organic fist in the air.

“Si, si...I suppose you are right. Still, this whole thing is like a maniacal joke...except the joke is shitty due to the fact that people have actually died while telling it. I must put my powers to the ultimate test here if we are to get out.” Carmelita said, putting a hand under her chin, and a hand under her elbow to boot. “Wait...powers?” Betha asked, unsure of what she meant.

“Si, I am the Ultimate Fortune Teller, and I have exhibited the power of future vision, and claim the moniker of the One True Fortune Teller. While other frauds and hacks continue to scam people, I can foretell the vague outline of what tragedy or miracle will come to pass. I just need to focus and find out how exactly we get out of here.” Carmelita explained, hand acting as she did so, waving her hands around smoothly as she spoke of her powers.

“Ahh...! That's great! If you're not pulling me leg, then we could have an early ticket out! That's incredible Carmelita!” she said with great joy in her heart, her blue eyes sparkling at the news.

“Oh stop it...” Carmelita said, blushing at the praise. “Still, it will take some time for me to focus in on such an event, and if Monokuma does something crazy like block it out, I'm afraid it won't be of much use. Still, you need not worry about the off-chance of failure. I have only rarely failed in my work, and even then, my fortune telling has only ever been slightly off at worst.” Carmelita said, walking back to her spot in the corner of the room. “Now then, I must get back to meditation, I hope to speak again in due time, Betha.” she said with a smile, sitting cross legged and meditating once more.

“Same to you Carmelita!” Betha said, before approaching Jonathan, Marcus, and Crisanto. “Oh piss off ya bloody wank stain! How was I supposed to know that small ass teddy bear was gonna launch me back like that?” said Marcus, grumbling and groaning in pain from before. “Ay-ay-ay...what he hell were you thinking?” Crisanto began, rubbing his temples and shaking his head. “If that thing was as life-like as it was, don't you think it could kick our asses too?”

“L-look guys, lets just calm down and think critically about this.” Began Jonathan, dusting off his suit with a sigh. “I know things look grim right now...but we can make it through this! Why I do declare we will not, and can not allow that bear to bring us down!”

“Oh I do declare you're a fucking loonie, American.” said Marcus, before coughing again and groaning once more. “God DAMN it, get some rest dude!” said Crisanto, patting Marcus' shoulder with a concerned look on his face.

“Is...is this a bad time, lads?” Betha asked, looking the group of three back and forth, watching them bicker and banter among themselves. They each turned their heads to face Betha, before Jonathan came up to her with a bright smile and holding his hand out to shake. “My name is Jonathan Cunningham, son of Robert Cunningham Jr., from the state of Florida with a heart of gold. What might be your name miss? I don't think I heard yours among the prior banter we had with eachother.”

Betha shook his hand and said, “I'm Betha O' Sullivan, pleased to meet you Jonathan. You are quite eccentric ya know that?” she said with a giggle. “Well now...I gotta be charismatic to earn votes and trust now don't I?” He said with a chuckle, earning a grunt from Marcus. “I say, once we get out of here, how about you come and visit me sometime in Florida? I'd love to have you be there for when I run for public office at some point. Although...I am a couple years off from that goal due to legal requirements and...blah blah blah.” Jonathan explained, rolling his hand about in a circle as he did so.

“I'm Crisanto, I kick ass at dancing, and on the side I pick up nice lookin' dudes every now and then!” he said, doing a one handed hand stand, followed by a break dance maneuver and a lay-down pose and a wink. “Dont tell the Korean chick but...I'm _way_ more fabulous than she is.”

Betha chuckled at this and nodded. “Well then...uhh, Mark! Are you alright after erm...being punched in the gut by Monokuma?” she asked him, curious to know how he's doing after such a deadly blow. “I'm fine mate...I'm surprised I ain't internally bleeding right now...I never got hit that hard, not even by a man twice my size!” he said, still shocked at the force of the hit.

“He'll be fine, he just has to sit down a bit longer and he'll be back on his feet!” Crisanto said with a smile and a thumbs up. “Right, well I'm gonna go explore the mansion some more, see you lads around!” Betha said with a wave goodbye.

Betha would take a left turn and find herself heading towards another branching hallway. She continued forward and found herself in the indoor greenhouse with various unique and exotic plants throughout. Of course, who else but the Ultimate Florist would immediately hang around here. Mikoto was humming and tending to the plants, generally enjoying herself while doing so. Betha weaved through several carnivorous plants and other greenery in order to reach her on the other side. “Aye, I guess I should have expected to see you in here. Kinda messy this place is...very unkempt.” Betha commented, wiping off some residue from her prosthetic hand.

“O-oh! Konichiwa!” She said, turning to face Betha, smiling sweetly at the newcomer. Betha looked to see that Mikoto was tending to a strange purple flower with what appeared to be a tube-like part in the center of the flower. The flower puffed out a purple mist and it caused Betha to cough and gag, Mikoto seems to be unaffected however. “Arck! God, what the hell was that wretched smell!?” Betha said, wheezing a little.

“Oh, that's a sort of self defense mechanism, I just dont breathe until it dissipates...and it dissipates quickly it seems.” Mikoto explained, having swiftly picked up on the smell. “Don't worry, it's not poisonous, the mansion wouldnt just let poisonous plants lay around.”

Betha nodded, finally regaining composure.“I-I see...so, my name is Betha o' Sullivan, what's your name florist?” she asked, folding her arms and taking another gaze around the room, looking once more at the many plants and feeling the moist atmosphere.

“Mikoto Suzumiya, the Ultimate Florist, it's nice to meet you Betha. I don't follow sports a lot, but I believe your the Ultimate Fencer right? That's what someone told me earlier...” She said, tapping her fingers together.

“Ah, so is this going to be your mainstay? Your go-to location of choice? If you ever need company then I can try to make time, lass.” she said with a smile. Mikoto smiled back and nodded, “Thank you Betha, next time, we should talk more about our future goals. I understand that you want to explore the mansion right now so I won't bother you.”

“Nay, your not a bother lass, see you around!” Betha said, waving goodbye and exiting the indoor greenhouse and moving on. She was quite enjoying herself so far, and especially enjoyed getting to meet new people on top of it. She felt as though nothing could go wrong, and that this whole death game nonsense would blow over in a day or two.

Next on her mental check list was the kitchen, which seemed to have no door whatsoever...at least not on one side of it. It appeared to have a double door leading to the dining hall however, so perhaps it was meant to resemble the fact that many households don't have doors to their kitchens unless it is one that leads directly to the dining room. Either way, it was an odd choice for such a pristine mansion in Betha's eyes.

In the Kitchen, she would find Nasir and Kaimana, cooking up something to eat for lunch, as it was around that time in the day according to the clock on the wall. Betha took a deep smell of the wonderful meal being prepared. “Is that calamari? I love calamari! Its me favorite fish food.” She said, walking into the kitchen as Kaimana turned to face her.

“Aloha! And thanks! Turns out this place has tons of ingredients from all over, so we thought that we should make something for lunch to raise peoples spirits. Don't worry! If people have allergies, we have some simple ham sandwiches on the side.” she said, with Nasir giving a nod of approval.

“Indeed Kaimana, now can you go prepare the marinara sauce? I'll finish the cooking over here.” Nasir said, to which Kaimana nodded and went to prepare the dip accordingly.

“Well...” Betha began, stretching her arms out and taking another look around the kitchen, “I better be out of your way then...” she said, getting ready to walk out.

“No, no, you're fine Betha.” Nasir reassured her, moving onto the next part of cooking the calamari. “I'd love to talk with you over lunch in a bit, we're almost done actually. Can you let everyone know that food is almost ready?”

Before Betha could say anything though, Monokuma suddenly popped up from out of nowhere, as he usually does. “Dontcha worry about that one kiddies! When you two get finished cooking, I'll be generous enough to inform everyone that lunch is ready. Although, from now on, I will be enforcing a proper meal time. Don't worry, you didn't break any rules, as much as I wish you did.”

Betha and the others turned to faced the monochrome bear, Nasir sighing and nodding. “I see...sorry I suppose.”

“I just told you you didn't break any rules, if you did then I would have hurt you by now. That said, from here on out, there will be breakfast, dinner, and supper times, no lunches!” Monokuma explained while twirling around at random.

“Riiiiight...well, I'll just go to the dining area now, see you two in a bit!” Betha said, waving them off as she opened the double doors and entered the large dining room. Monokuma popped up on the table in front of Betha as she did so, chuckling to himself.

“Upupupupupupu...how do you like it? This place is a _beauty_ isn't it? Fine mahogany wood with shine, the smell of flowers, the candles in the corners of the room? All of it just invokes why I love to eat so much!” He said, rubbing his stomach with a belch.

“Wait...can you even eat?” Betha asked, confused as to how this seemingly artificial being can even eat to begin with. “Of _course_ I can, silly! I mean, did you not just hear me burp?” he said, standing up straight and nodding. “Well, either way, I need to go to my office and make the announcement now. See you around leprechaun!” he said, leaving Betha to wonder if that was supposed to be racist or not.

“Well that was weird...I swear this whole killing game has to be a prank with such a cartoonish personality like that.” she pondered to herself, circling the long table and counting off each of the chairs. Two of them seem to be slightly damaged, though not enough to cause the risk of them breaking from under someone, not even a heavy person.

The dining room had another one of those TV monitors in one of the top corners of the room, probably where he makes his announcements. The dining room was otherwise fairly straightforward, with nothing too out of the ordinary to speak of. On either end of the table, there were two more seats, two more than there were actual students. These were, in theory, the seats that would have been used for the...presumably dead host and co host.

Shaking the thoughts of the hosts out of her head, she decided to continue her tour of the mansion, heading forward and ending up back in the common room. She saw that Geraldo and Ong So-Ri were there talking to eachother near one of the paintings. She decided to take another detour and approach the two. Ong So-Ri was winking at Geraldo, saying “Geraldo darling, I may be the queen of fabulosity and good looks, but you should stop acting like simplistic appearances make you ugly. After all, there's a reason why simplicity is so valued in this world.” She said, reassuring Geraldo with a pat on his shoulder.

“Alright alright, you win I'm not ugly! Haha...” he chuckled, along with Ong So-Ri with her own boisterous laugh. “I see you two are getting along just fine?” Betha said, approaching the two who turned and waved at her.

“The scarred beauty, Betha herself! I enjoy your work in fencing and can safely conclude that once we get out of here, I would _love_ to learn from you! Fencing is such an artistic fighting sport as it is, it's perfect for someone like me~!” she said, flicking her ponytail to the side with a fabulous pose.

“Anyways, how do you do Betha?” Geraldo asked, trying to bring some normalcy to the situation. “Oh me? I'm doing just fine Geraldo. I'm just trying to explore the mansion a little bit is all, ya know, get my bearings?”

“Ahaha, yes this place is only going to open up to us as time goes on anyway...well, at least if someone...you know.” Geraldo said, suddenly looking a little disgruntled and frustrated. “Honey stop that right now! No one is going to kill eachother!” Said Ong So-Ri, cupping Geraldos cheeks and staring him in the face. “No one is going to die darling, this is all just one big Halloween prank, it IS October after all.” she said with a smile.

“Okay...can you let go of my cheeks now?” He said, before Ong So-Ri did so. Geraldo rubbed his cheeks and said, “Thank you...”, before sitting down on one of the chairs nearby.

Betha said one more thing to them before leaving the room, “Well, I better keep exploring now, see you two later!”

“Bye darling, see you at meal time!” Ong So-Ri said as Betha exited the common room and went down the right hall this time. This time around, there wasn't much to note. The first door was currently locked, and the other two doors were changing rooms for both the male and female students. However, what did catch her interest was a large arcade room that, while dimmer and darker than the other rooms, had moody neon lightning to set the mood for...well, an arcade.

There were various machines, including a row of three Pac-Man machines, with the original, Ms., and Junior versions all lined up in order of sequel. There were many modern and classic machines, even ones from the Atari age of gaming when Pac-Man was considered advanced in comparison. There was some chip tune music playing in the background, and the only other person in here was Kartek, the muscular beast of a woman herself. She was currently playing a Terminator arcade game and utterly dominating at it, wielding the fake rifle like it was nothing.

“Wow, I didn't think you were into video games.” Betha said, approaching the woman as she watched her dominate the arcade game. “Yeah...? People don't expect much of me anyway. Father expected my obsession with working out to lead to delinquency and such, but it turns out I just want to be strong. Yeah, who thought right?” she said sarcastically, yet deadpan.

“Oh God I...that's not...I...” Betha studdered, blushing in embarrassment. She truly meant nothing negative when she said that. “No, don't feel flustered...I just have a negative history is all, I know you arent some dipshit trying to put me down. Name's Kartek...from Egypt.” she said, still monotonously as at long last, she lost her last life. She jammed the gun back into its arcade slot and typed in her initials.

“Well, I'm Betha o' Sullivan, it's nice to meet you Kartek. Don't mind me, I'm just exploring the mansion for a bit, to get my bearings and all that.” Betha explained, fiddling with her prosthetic hand as she did so.

“Of course...now not to cut off our conversation, but I have my own exploring to do, this and that lounge are the only two places I've been so far. See ya...” Kartek said as she walked off without another word.

Betha scratched her head and shrugged, considering that interaction to be positive altogether. She then exited the loud arcade room and went towards the only place she had left to explore, the second floor of the mansion. While this would seem daunting at first, it turned out to be little more than mostly dorm rooms for the students to sleep in. On top of that, there were two more sets of stairs on either end of the second floor that were blocked off, and the double doors which lead to four more rooms, which were simply two changing rooms, and two educational rooms.

Betha would enter the educational room on the left, noticing nothing too different between the two, and how they were pretty blank and basic for what they were. Perhaps these rooms had more to them than meets the eye? Betha would see that there was a desk with various buttons, levers and screens on it, and decided not to touch that. There was yet another TV screen in the corner of the room, and the floor was clean, shiny, and oddly enough it was hex tiled.

No one else was in that room, and the same would apply for the other educational room when she entered that room as well. Shrugging, she went to the left half of the dorms, and notice that each door had a name plate with the names and chibified faces of the students who would be assigned to that room. On the left side, from front to back, were the following rooms and assigned students. **Betha with a single bed dorm, Cao Long/Kartek, Jonathan/Florence, Carmelita/Ong So-Ri, and Charlotte/Mark.** On the right side, there would be the following assigned students. **Nasir in a single bed dorm, Alexander/Bwanbale, Mikoto/Mary, Geraldo/Mary, and Kaimana/Crisanto.** Charlotte was standing outside of her own dorm room, and Betha decided that she may as well speak with her.

“Hello there Charlotte, how are you enjoying the mansion? I'm just about finished with exploring the locations that we're allowed to go.” Betha said, putting her hands on her hips and looking around. The Englishwoman turned to face Betha with a nod, saying “Yes, quite...this is quite the well crafted mansion, though there does seem to be a lack of primarily education-based facilities so far. Though then again...that strange bear did lock us off for whatever reason. Speaking of, you don't truly believe that anyone would kill someone here, do you?” Charlotte asked, putting a fist over her mouth in a similar fashion to Celeste.

“Eh? The killing game? I don't believe that anyone would kill anyone else at all!” Betha said with certainty and a smile. “I refuse to believe that anyone would be so brazen as to take that threat seriously! And...even if that video were real, which maybe it could be...” She said, cooling her jets for but a mere moment. “I think we can easily find out how to get out of here, contact the authorities, and move on with our proper education. Still, I think it's all up in the air right now.”

“Oh you sweet summer child from the land of famine, you truly think that this is all fake...? That video showed two drowned men in water tanks, an aquatic prison, and you still have the bright idea that this animatronic was bullshitting?” Charlotte said, giving Betha a stern look, staring at her intensely.

Betha's heart suddenly dropped. Even she had to admit that something was off, and while it isn't entirely confirmed that those two bodies weren't merely dummies in the water, she would not allow herself to be so naive. Betha shook her head and nodded. “Listen Charlotte...if the worst case scenario turns out to be true, I still uphold my idea that none of us are drastic enough to comply with that bears demands. Besides, it has to be controlled by someone right?” She said, maintaining her high spirits once again.

“Hm...how fascinating...very well then Betha, let us see if your optimism reigns supreme then. Ta ta, I will see you at-” Charlotte began, before being cut off by the dinging of the announcement bell. The nearby monitor lit up with the following message.

“Attention all students of Hope Manor, lunch is ready! However, I must remind you all that from now on, starting tomorrow morning, we will be following a strict Breakfast, Dinner, and Supper schedule, no Lunch Time! Why you may ask? Because that's what I decided on, now get your butts down to the dining hall and enjoy your food.”

Florence, Bentley, and Mary came out from around the corner and were headed downstairs for lunch, all of whom looked like they were starving. “Well...let's get going then!” Betha said to Charlotte, speed walking down the stairs and towards the dining hall. Once she arrived, the table was filled with lots of calamari and sandwiches alike. Everyone was taking their seats, even the cracked ones. Jonathan and Mikoto tested their seats to see if they were safe to sit on, and sure enough they were. “Well, as long as it doesn't so much as creak, I think we're good y'all. Let's dig in!” Jonathan announced, politely grabbing his serving and sauce before chowing down.

Everyone else did the same, and those who didn't grab calamari would gladly grab a sandwich instead. Betha herself grabbed a serving of Calamari and began to feast, sitting next to Cao Long and enjoying her meal. Everyone, for the most part, enjoyed the food. “Thank you all for eating! I hope the fish and sandwiches are satisfactory. Don't forget to thank my assistant, Kaimana Kamehameha.” Nasir said, bowing politely to the table before sitting down and eating as well.

“I must admit, you two made a fine dish...” Charlotte said, sighing in joy at the meal. “I rarely have a chance to eat much high class food anymore, but we need not talk of such depressing topics. Instead, let us dine the day away.”

“I wouldn't mind your critical eye on my dish madame Charlotte.” Nasir encouraged, causing Charlotte to chuckle lightly. “Madame is it? Haha...you flatter me, I am no madame...my aging half deaf grandmother with a heart as pure as day is a madame, THAT is a woman to yearn after. I mean...in her day it was of course, but you know what I mean.” Charlotte explained.

“Even I must concede, Turk, that you did well.” said Alexander. “Thank you all for enjoying, let's get filled up and get ready for later events!” Kaimana said with glee, devouring her calamari like a wild animal.

Suddenly, Alexander piped up and stared directly at Kaimana. “You still dont get it, do you Hawaiian?” he asked with a grim tone. “Get what?” Kaimana asked in return, tilting her head in confusion. Alexander sighed, slowly rose to his feet, and started his tirade.

“None of you want to admit it, but you know it to be true. We have been kidnapped by a psychopath who is manipulating a strange bear toy due to his or her own cowardice. They have caused us to remain trapped here until we give into their demands, and only a murder, or us finding a way up to their control room, to stop them here and now will keep us alive and sane. Now stop being so chicken shit, accept the circumstances, and instead of deluding yourselves, work towards getting the hell out of here!” Alexander huffed, shocking the room into a paralyzing silence.

The sad part was, he was absolutely correct about everything. No one wanted to believe it, but they had to come to terms with their grim situation, and who knows if anyone can hold out long enough before murdering someone out of desperation? This brief but meaningful speech knocked a bit of sense into the group, who all simply finished their meals somberly.

After that, Monokuma made an announcement on the T.V. Screen. “Attention students, I assume you all got to be acquainted with the first two floors of the mansion by now, so I wanted to invite you all to a little game before you begin your personal slaughter. Come meet me in the leftmost lecture room on the second floor in five minutes, any student who is late will receive a punishment that may or may not get them killed as a result, so don't be tardy~”

And with that, seeing as how the group had little else to do at the moment, they all made their way towards the second floor after cleaning up their mess. As they made their way to the room, Betha and several others caught a glimpse through the window of the room, to which they saw a completely redone room. The classroom which was formerly blank and bland, had turned into an audience chamber with a game show stage and stage lights to boot.

“Okay, I _swear_ that was a normal classroom before, what the heck?” Betha questioned, scratching her head confusedly. “Make no mistake, this must be the advanced classroom design meant to cater to the Ultimates that come and go.” Bentley said, pointing up and suggesting the idea with confidence.

The rest of the class entered the room and took their seats in random locations. Betha sat in the front row next to Nasir and Kaimana, Kaimana being excited to see what they were about to witness. “You must be a fan of game shows huh Kaimana?” Nasir asked with a smirk.

“Oh yeah, game shows are the best! I particularly wish to be on the Price is Right or Wheel of Fortune one day.” Kaimana pointed out, swooning over the thought of being on one of those money making shows. “I know money sounds selfish, but I would love to live a lavish life with my family one day, start something great for my kids and their kids, make a plan!” she continued with a determined look in her eyes.

“That sounds like an amazing goal!” Betha said, clutching her prosthetic hand and giving her a thumbs up with it. “I hope you find your financial fortune in the years to come!”

Before anyone could say anything else, the lights dimmed and when they came back on, the group felt something clamp around their necks...shock collars! Monokuma chuckled and popped up on stage in a fancy black suit. “Upupupupupu! Welcome one and all! Ladies, gentlemen, and that fancy rainbow in between! Welcome to the first ever Mono-Quiz! In this show, you will be answering various questions of a completely random order that exist solely to mock you and relish in your suffering and discomfort!” he said, tablets suddenly popping up in front of each student.

“Eat ass you fucking plush toy!” Mark shouted, before grunting as he was zapped by the collar. “One more comment like that and you'll receive two zaps next time. Now that the disorderly people are put in place, here are the rules!” Monokuma began, pulling out a deck of question cards and shuffling them with the speed of a bullet. Once he finished his fancy and exaggerated shuffling, he cleared his throat and said. “If you answer honestly, and correctly, you will receive a point! If you answer wrong, you get zapped! But dont worry, no matter how painful the zapping becomes, I have explicitly tailored these collars to be non-lethal, discomfort and wounds notwithstanding. After all, it would be boring to kill you myself!”

Everyone nodded, a few groaned, but otherwise accepted the terms of the game. “Upupupupupupu...then let the games begin! Question 1:Do you prefer your drinks shaken or stirred?” he asked, with most choosing stirred and a few choosing shaken. “Welp, that was your honesty question, onto a true and false question! Question 2:Is war always black and white?”

This was met with more mixed answers, with over 8 of the students getting zapped. “No you dumb shits! There can always be somewhat black and white conflicts, but most wars can be pretty darn gray if you look at it the right way. Heh, that rhymed, and was well timed. ZING!” Monokuma chuckled to himself, enjoying his own joke a tad too much.

“Very well, let us continue, there are only three questions left instead of the usual ten total, since I'm generous like that. Question 3:Were Potato Chips a mistake?” This drew an almost unanimous no from the crowd, which resulted in them all being zapped. “Wowie! It's almost like you didnt do your research~! Potato chips were accidentally popular, the original chips were made to spite a picky customer YEARS ago! Speaking of chips, I have some Monokuma brand chips around here somewhere...” He said, the audience groaning about how unfair that last question was.

“Question 4:How much wood could a wood chuck chuck if a wood chuck could chuck bricks.” he asked, prompting Crisanto to ask. “Umm...don't you think this question is silly? And I thought it was wood, not bri- ARUGH!!” He was cut off by being zapped. “Shut your trap and answer the question on your tablet.” he responded with a glare.

As expected, everyone got zapped this time around. Suddenly, the mood shifted to a dark tone as Monokuma sighed deeply, reading out the last question and shaking his head. “I hate to ask this one...but I think we all need to ask...would you kill to save your family?”

This last question got the crowd talking among each other in hushed whispers, trying to debate the topic. Betha and the other optimists would struggle the most, though ultimately many of them said yes, as there was no other context to go off of. Others said no, and the rest said yes as normal. “And now, before you all go about your day, why don't we show off your results to the rest of the class shall we?” He said, bringing up a large display screen with the results. The following students picked the following answers.

Alexander:Yes

Bwanbale:Yes

Carmelita:Yes

Betha:Yes

Nasir:No

Kaimana:No

Charlotte:No

Jonathan:Yes

Mikoto:No

Mary:No

Florence:Yes

Geraldo:No

Kartek:Yes

Ong So-Ri:Yes

Cao Long:Yes

Crisanto:No

Mark:Yes

Bentley:No

“Oh yes, I think it's very telling...” said Monokuma, doing his usual laugh before continuing. “I think that...no, I shouldn't say anything, I'll wait for things to get desperate before revealing that playing card. Upupupupupupupu...” He twirled around and hit a button, releasing the shock collars from the participants' necks, much to their relief. “Alright kiddies, I got all the data I needed from you, feel free to spend the rest of your day however you like...including planting a knife in someones back, that's always fun!” he said, waving them off, and receiving various glares from some of the students.

Betha would walk out with Kaimana and Nasir. Kaimana seemed mostly unaffected by it, while Nasir was deep in thought about it. “Why...why show us each others results?” Nasir asked, breaking the silence in their silent walk. They each sat by the balcony and began to chat. “I don't know, but he's really pushing us to start killing each other, who knows how far he'll take it...?” Betha asked, troubled by the ominous feeling that started to slither down her back.

“Look, it's okay to maintain your former thoughts on the situation Betha...” Nasir said with a smile. “There is nothing that bear can do to drive people to murder, and once we find our bearings, we can get out of here with our combined skills! It's just like you were trying to encourage earlier, even if you didn't specifically say some of that.”

Betha gave a toothy smile and nodded, “Thank you Nasir, you're right, I shouldn't be so worried. You guys seem like good friends so far, will you be my first real friends here?” she asked, looking back and forth between Kaimana and Nasir. They both gave her a friendly hug and nodded. “We'll gladly be your friend Betha!” Kaimana said with glee. “I know we only just met, but for some reason, I feel like I can trust you so far. Maybe I'm just desperate for a friend after recently losing many because...nevermind, that's depressing.” Nasir said with a somber chuckle.

“I...I see...still, I'd love to deepen our bond, family and friendship are two of the most important things a person can have in life. The others being music and good drink, though I have yet to actually drink a pint me-self.” Betha noted, continuing to fidget with her prosthetic hand in the background.

“I wish we had access to a pool though...that would be nice.” Nasir said, shaking his head in frustration. “Too bad it's probably out back and locked away from us until we give into some stupid demand of murder.”

Betha decided to lighten the mood by smirking and asking. “Is it because you want to get the girls into bikinis?” This caused Nasir to blush and shake his head rapidly. “N-no! No! Stop it!”

Betha was giggling at this and waved her organic hand at him. “N-no no, it's fine, I'm joking. I mean, even if I put on a swimsuit, I couldn't swim anyway, not with this prosthetic anyway. By the way, I'll need to shower soon, I better go tell the girls to be mindful of me prosthetic arm.”

“Wait, why do you need to tell them that?” Kaimana asked, tilting her head confusedly. “Because when I take a shower, it's necessary for amputees with prosthetic limbs to take them off before heading into a shower. Its one thing to polish and maintain a clean and shiny prosthetic, but exposing it to too much moisture and water could cause it to rust and maintain permanent damage.” Betha explained, unscrewing her prosthetic for a few seconds and popping it off, revealing her stump underneath.

“Oh wow...” Kaimana gasped, putting a hand over her mouth. “I couldn't imagine losing a part of myself and needing to live with a stump, or prosthetic. I hope it isn't too uncomfortable or you.”

Betha shrugged, “It's fine, really, I'm still getting used to it but I'm adapting well so far.” she said, reattaching her prosthetic accordingly. The trio of newfound friends decided to stick by and talk about various minor topics, from video games to food and even culture. Pretty soon, it was dinner time, and the trio made their way to the dining hall, where a meal was already set up for the group. It was a beautiful steak dinner with various sauces to put on them as the group saw fit. Monokuma in a chef outfit kissed his non-existant fingers and said. “Bon appetit! I made this steak dinner just for you guys! It's a classic American staple, a good delicious juicy steak with various sauces and a side of salted fries! Enjoy!”

The group sat down once again, in the same seats as they did last time out of sheer coincidence, almost as if their seats were assigned at this point. Alexander simply refused to eat the meal, while everyone else dined on their meal as usual. “Whats the matter Alex? Don't like steak? Is it a nationalism thing?” Monokuma asked, sitting in front of Alexander with his head tilted. “I don't exactly trust you like the rest of the group does. If they get sick from this then that's their fault.”

“Oh how cute, the Ultimate Doctor doesn't care if people get sick, and I just so happen to have an entire medical facility on the third floor too. How tragic...” Monokuma said, trying to bait Alexander into an angry response. “Don't get me wrong, I still owe it to people as a Doctor to keep them healthy, but I won't feel any sympathy for letting themselves get sick.”

“Hm...interesting, welp, I may as well eat your food if you're not having it.” Monokuma said, taking Alexander's food and vanishing. Charlotte looked over to Alexander and sighed, “I personally think you're a dumbarse! Do you _really_ think that Monokuma has any reason to poison us? Remember, he even admits that it would be no fun to kill us himself.”

“That implies that he wouldn't pull some stipulation that forces us to speed up the murder process somehow.” Alexander bounced back at Charlotte, folding his arms and glaring at her.

“Monokuma is too dead set on enjoying our personal suffering to simply force it, and let's assume he does grant that stipulation...what then?” Charlotte replied without fuss.

Eventually, the dinner session ended with little consequence, and the T.V. Screen turned on once again with another announcement. “Alright everybody!” Monokuma said, holding a brush and a bar of soap. “Get your sweaty butts over to the showers! Any attempts to be perverted via peep holes or other nastiness will be met with severe punishment. Wash up, because tomorrow I'm gonna be giving you a special announcement...upupupupupu!” and with that, the T.V. Screen shut down once again.

“I think we can all agree that following this formula to an exact mechanical T would be in our best interests right now.” Charlotte suggested. “I think that any time we get free time should be used to figure out a way to escape this God forsaken mansion and contact the authorities. While doing this will be a touch difficult at the moment, I believe I recall seeing house phones in our dorm rooms. It may be a long shot, but we can attempt to use the phones to contact 999 or 112 respectively.”

“Wait, who's to say the mansion uses either of those emergency numbers?” Jonathan asked, not feeling confident in this plan. “I mean, what if this doesn't work?” he continued, putting his hands on his hips.

“Not everything revolves around America you Yankee prick!” Mark said in frustration. “That said, doesn't the Mansion have its own emergency number? I thought I read that somewhere when applying to be here.” Mark noted, tapping his forehead.

“I-I think we should focus on following orders for now...c-can we plan later?” Mary spoke up, almost squeaking when she did so. She obviously looked shaken up over everything that was happening. “Yeah,” Mikoto began, putting a hand on Mary's shoulder. “Let's try to relax, a good shower should loosen the joints and relieve tension, wouldn't you agree Jonathan?”

“Who me? Y-yeah sure! I think that would be a perfect idea Ms. Suzumiya. Cmon everyone, let's get washed up before that damn bear does something drastic.” Jonathan replied with a smile and a thumbs up. With that said, everyone headed to the male and female locker room showers respectively.

Betha felt a bit nervous about seeing the other girls half or fully naked, so she found herself a nice corner away from the rest and undressed accordingly. She detached her prosthetic hand and placed it right outside her shower stall in a safe and dry spot in the room, near her locker. While showering, she looked back at her stumped arm and grimaced, remembering that fateful day years ago. “Damn it...I'm not usually this tense...what's going on? This mansion is getting me loopy...” She said, rubbing her forehead with her hand.

After a nice long shower, she got out and began to get dressed once again. This shower was certainly a blessing for the group, all of whom felt more refreshed after it, finally having some time to think. Betha decided to check out for that day and not talk to anyone else for now. “I should wait until tomorrow, today was a total chaotic mess...but once tomorrow rolls around, everything will be orderly, and we can focus on getting out of this situation.” She said to herself, going upstairs and heading to the leftmost hallway. She made her way to her single bedroom dorm room, wishing her friends goodnight and heading inside.

The room was fairly simple, with a desk, a bookshelf with a T.V. on it, a dresser with a mirror, and a closet. Betha took off her green jacket and shirt, stripping down to merely a dark green sports bra underneath. Betha was pretty fit, with a moderate bust, and developing abs to boot. If her stumped arm wasn't the way it was, her arm muscles would look pretty even. She was certainly strong, and earned that strength through her training and workout routine, even if she can only properly develop her legs and abs these days.

She tucked herself into bed, shutting her eyes and finally getting some sleep after the chaos that was today. Tomorrow, they would be refreshed and more prepared after the initial whiplash that was the killing game.


End file.
